five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidian The Gray Bear
Obsidian The Gray Bear is a Bear Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Madame Macabre - Showtime He Wears a Black Top Hat With a Red Stripe, Black Bow Tie, and 3 Black Buttons. His Model Looks Like Toy Freddy. He Carries a Gray Microphone. He Has Dark-Blue Eyes and Gray Fur. Withered Version: He is Missing Both Arms Below The Shoulders. He Has Huge Cracks on Her Torso. He is Missing His Right Ear and and Left Side of Face, His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. Toy Version: He Is Not Very Different Than His FNAF 1 Appearence, But He Has Red Cheeks, Gray Tophat, Gray Buttons, Gray Buttons, and He is Missing The Suit on His Left Thigh. Phantom Version: She is Missing Her Right Arm, The Suit on Both Feet, Left Hand, and The Left Side of His Mask. She is Badly Burnt and Also Missing Her Left Eye. Nightmare Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Leg, She Has 5 Rows of Very Sharp and Bloody Teeth. Both of Her Eyes are Both Completely Dark Red. Her Left Forearm is Missing With Wires Hanging Out. Withered Toy Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Right Ear, He is Extremely Dirty and Stained. His Eyes are Black With Red Pupils. His Left Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket. His Left Forearm is Missing Off and Hanging By Wires. Phantom Toy Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Leg, Right Upper-Arm, Lower Jaw, Right Leg (Not Thigh) and Both Ears. His Left Forearm and Hand is Now Missing, He is Burnt Badly, Half of His Left Ear is Missing, His Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil, His Waist's Endoskeleton is Also Mostly Exposed, He is Burnt. Nightmare Toy Version: He Has 4 Rows of Sharp Bloody Teeth, He is Missing The Suit on Left Forearm, Most of His Upper Jaw, and His Right Ear, He is Stained With Oil and Dry Blood, He Has a Mouth on His Stomach Like Nightmare Fredbear. Fredbear Version: His Fur is Black Instead of Gray. His Eyes are Light-Green. and He Has No Microphone. His Model isn't Very Different From His FNAF 1 Version. He Also is Missing The Suit on His Right Forearm and Hand. Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. He is Missing His Entire Suit Except His Jaws/The Lower Half of His Mask, Left Arm and Left Hand, He is Missing Half of His Right Ear and Both Legs Golden Version: He is Golden and Missing Both Ears. He is Covered in Lots of Holes and Loose Wires, His Eyes are Also Missing, His Microphone is Broken and His Tophat is Also Missing Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With Pointed Ears and More Shiny Ears Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing His Left and Right Eye, His Left Eye is Black With a Bloodshot Red Pupils, He is Missing The Suit on His Right Lower-Leg, Along With His Right Kneecap. His Microphone is Broken and His Top-Hat is Also Missing. He is Covered in Rips, Holes and Loose Wires Demolished Version: He is Also Missing His Entire Except His Jaws/The Lower Half of His Mask Like His Shadow Counterpart, But He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm and Left Hand. He is Missing His Right Forearm, Right Hand, Left Eye and Both Ears. His Lower Jaw is Broken and Falling Off Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Gray Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Fur and a Medium-Sized Booty